Love Shower
by Hasifu
Summary: Harry will nach dem Quidditch-Spiel eigentlich nichts anderes als Duschen. Doch da kommt ihm Draco ein wenig in die Quere... achtung, sehr sehr OCC "XD 2004 verfasst, also auch schon etwas älter


Es war ein anstrengendes Spiel gewesen heute. Der Regen hatte unsere Umhänge durchweicht und den Boden in einen Morast verwandelt. Es war mir schwer gefallen, nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten, aber zum Schluss war Gryffindor doch wieder siegreich gewesen. Nach dem Spiel hatte ich mich noch von den anderen beglückwünschen lassen und war nun der Letzte, der noch duschen musste. Eigentlich war mir das ganz recht so. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich wirklich für mein Aussehen schämte, aber dennoch wusste ich, das ich, nun mal leider sehr schlank, wie ich war, mit den breiten Schultern und Bauchmuskeln der anderen nicht mithalten konnte. Außerdem war mir dieses unbewusste Vergleichen immer noch unangenehm. Ich mochte es einfach nicht, wenn mir Leute in den Schritt sahen.

Seufzend entledigte ich mich meiner nassen Sachen und trat ins Bad. Die Jungendusche der Quidditchspieler war weiß-blau gekachelt, mit steinernen Abtrennungen zwischen den einzelnen Duschköpfen.  
Ich entschied mich für die mittlere Dusche und drehte den Hahn auf. Das warme Wasser traf meine Schultern und ich stöhnte unwillkürlich, als es meinen Rücken hinunterlief. Ich griff nach meinem Haarshampoo um mir die Haare zu waschen, drückte etwas von dem milchigweißen Gel in die Handfläche und schäumte es auf, um es mir danach in die Haare zu schmieren.  
In dem Moment wurde die Tür zum Bad geöffnet und knallte wieder zu. Erschrocken wusch ich mir schnell die Hände von dem Shampoo sauber und fragte nervös, da ich ohne Brille nichts erkennen konnte: "Wer ist da?"  
Ich spürte, wie die Person mich ansah, doch sie stand zu weit von mir entfernt, als das ich sie hätte identifizieren können. Sie war ebenso nackt wie ich, vermutlich etwas größer. Und sie kam schweigend auf mich zu. Je näher der Unbekannte mir kam, desto mehr konnte ich erkennen. Blasse Haut, blonde halblange Haare...  
"Draco...!", entfuhr es mir mit rauer Stimme, als ich in die grünen Augen blickte und das anzügliche Grinsen bemerkte.

"Oh... hallo Harry.", erwiderte er grinsend und ließ seinen Blick ohne Scham auf meinem Unterleib ruhen, was mir, ohne dass ich es wollte, einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte ich nervös.  
Draco kicherte und antwortete: "Was soll ich hier wohl machen? Ich bin dreckig, mir ist kalt, ich habe eben Quidditch gespielt... ich bin natürlich hier, um dich nackt zu sehen und anschließend zu vergewaltigen...!"

Obwohl ich wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, wich ich vor ihm zurück.

"Mein Gott, ich will duschen!", setzte Draco nach, als er meine Angst bemerkte. "Stell dich mal nicht so an okay?"

Ich nickte und wandte mich demonstrativ von ihm ab, drehte den Wasserhahn wieder auf und begann damit, mir das Shampoo aus den Haaren zu waschen. Damit mir der Schaum nicht in die Augen lief, schloss ich sie. Dennoch lief mir etwas von dem Zeug in die Augen, was natürlich fürchterlich brannte. Ich wandte das Gesicht nach oben, um mir die Augen auszuwaschen, als ich plötzlich seine Stimme in meinem Ohr hörte, leise und heiß: "Hier, nimm mein Handtuch."

Obwohl es nicht mehr als eine nette Geste gewesen war, zuckte ich zusammen. Wenn er so etwas noch einmal tun würde, würde ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Dann würde er merken, dass ich mehr von ihm wollte, als nur ein Handtuch... und das schon so lange.

Da ich mir nicht sicher war, wie weit mir meine Stimme gehorchen würde, nickte ich, lächelte dankbar, trat einen Schritt von dem Wasserhahn weg und ließ mir das Handtuch in die Hand drücken. Ich trocknete mir das Gesicht ab und rieb noch einmal über die Augen, dann konnte ich endlich wieder klar sehen.

Als ich jedoch die Augen öffnete, konnte ich Draco nirgends entdecken.

"Dra...", wollte ich eigentlich sagen, doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

"Du hast noch Schaum in den Haaren... hier, an den Schläfen.", flüsterte er, wieder direkt hinter mir. Ich spürte, wie seine Stimme einen Hormonschuss durch meinen Körper jagte, sodass ich mit aller Kraft ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste.

Verdammt!

"Danke...", murmelte ich, dann versagte mir die Stimme. Seine nackte Brust berührte meine Schulter, eine Berührung, die dem Hormonschuss einen Blitzstrahl folgen ließ. Diesmal zuckte ich nun doch und schnappte nach Luft, als seine Finger an meinen Schläfen entlang strichen und den Schaum aus den Haaren wischten.

"Du bist so verkrampft... Angst?", witzelte Draco leise.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern wollte versuchen, zu retten was zu retten war, und mich von ihm losmachen. Die Dusche verlassen, damit er nicht sah, wie sehr er mich erregte.

Dazu war es allerdings schon zu spät. Draco ließ von mir ab, ging zur Tür, drehte den Schlüssel herum und kam wieder. Ich verstand zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, warum er das tat, aber das war egal. Um meinen harten Unterleib zu verbergen, drehte ich mich zur Wand und hoffte, er würde nun auch endlich duschen, sodass wenigstens eine oder zwei Steinmauern mich vor seinen Blicken schützten.

Meine Hoffnungen wurden allerdings nicht erfüllt. Draco kam wieder auf mich zu, sah über meine Schulter, grinste anzüglich und meinte leise: "Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ist da etwa einer spitz?"

Ich versuchte, es runter zu spielen und meinte grimmig: "Ja und? Hier kann man ja auch nicht einfach so... du weißt schon. Überall Lehrer und der ganze Kram..."

Er lachte leise, stöhnte dann und meinte: "Schon klar, ich versteh, was du meinst... ist schon schwierig, das Ganze."

Er schwieg und ich dachte er würde endlich Ruhe geben, doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Er drückte mich urplötzlich gegen die Wand, hielt meine Handgelenke fest und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Was, wenn ich vorhin nicht gelogen hätte? Was, wenn ich dich wirklich nackt sehen wollte... allein? Keiner kommt hier rein, ich habe abgeschlossen... Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir helfen würde, diesen elendigen Druck loszuwerden?!"

Unsicher sah ich ihn an. Es kam mir vor, als hätte man mir eben den seligsten Wunsch meines Herzens (oder besser meines Unterleibes?) erfüllt. Nur, dass es sich jetzt nicht mehr um ein Fahrrad oder Ähnliches handelte, sondern um ihn. Um ihn, nackt und ebenso scharf wie ich. Durfte das wahr sein? Er drückte seinen Unterleib gegen meinen und ich spürte definitiv: Ja, es durfte wahr sein.

Selbst wenn er das hier überall rum erzählte und alle von meinen perversen Fantasien erfuhren. Das wär's mir wert.

Draco sah mich unsicher an, als würde er sich fragen, ob er nun doch zu weit gegangen war. Ich griff nach unten und strich über seine Schenkel. Dann griff ich hoch, lächelte und berührte seine Wange. Er grinste, zwar immer noch unsicher, aber nun eindeutig zu allem bereit. Und was dieses „Alles" war, sollte ich gleich erfahren...

Er drückte mich wieder gegen die Wand, drückte seinen Körper gegen den Meinen. Die Berührung ließ uns zeitgleich zusammen zucken. Verlegen lächelnd sah er mich an, schloss dann die Augen und legte seine Lippen auf meinen in freudiger Erwartung geöffneten Mund. Er keuchte, drang in meine Mundhöhle ein, verweilte dort, schnellte wieder heraus und kam wieder. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Langsam bekam ich mehr Mut, spielte mit seiner Zunge, lockte sie, stieß sie zurück, folgte ihr. Er umfasste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine meiner Brustwarzen, rieb sie dazwischen und ließ mich aufstöhnen. Laut. Ehrlich. Vor Erregung zitternd.

Erschrocken schlug ich die Hände vor den Mund.

Draco nahm sie sanft weg, flüsterte "Wir sind die Letzten hier, uns wird keiner hören." Und fuhr fort, mich zu küssen, langsam tiefer gehend. Meine Männlichkeit stand, als er sie umschloss, als er daran leckte, sie küsste, mit den Fingern daran entlang fuhr.

Mein Blick verschwamm vor Erregung, ich stöhnte laut, als er sich meinen Wünschen anpasste, als er schneller wurde, fester.

"Halt...", stöhnte ich. "Hör... auf... bitte, sonst..."

"Ja? Was sonst?", fragte er erstaunt und stand auf.

"Sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen, so kurz davor..."

"He Kleiner...", beruhigte mich Draco leise. "Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Hier geht es nicht um Beherrschung, hier geht es um ganz was anderes..."

Um seine Worte zu untermalen drückte er seinen Körper gegen meinen, so fest, dass ich glaubte zu explodieren. Mein Unterleib rieb sich an dem Seinen. Die Schauer liefen mir den Rücken hinunter, als er ihn wieder in den Mund nahm, wieder daran saugte.

Schließlich kam ich, so heftig, dass ich glaubte, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Kraftlos sank ich zu Boden, genau auf Augenhöhe mit der Person, die mir diese Gefühle verschafft hatte.

Obwohl ich gekommen war, war ich immer noch erregt. So sehr, dass es fast wehtat.

Ich zog ihn zu mir, ließ mich küssen, ließ mich überall berühren, berührte ihn, küsste ihn und glaubte, vor Erregung zu schmelzen. Doch ich tat es nicht.

Unsicher küsste ich seinen Bauch, wanderte tiefer, ließ mich von seinem Stöhnen leiten. Auch er war hart, ebenso wie ich. Er keuchte, als ich ihn dort küsste, mit den Fingern daran entlang strich, ihn in die Hand nahm, erst sanft und dann immer begehrlicher daran rieb. Schließlich kam auch er, verströmte seinen Samen über meine Hände und meine Brust.

Wir waren vollkommen nass, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das an der Dusche lag oder an der Hitze, die uns umgab. Obwohl Draco gerade erst gekommen war, stand seine Erektion noch immer von seinem Körper weg, als wollte sie die ihre gebührende Aufmerksamkeit fordern.

Draco stand auf und umschlang mich von hinten, berührte mich überall. Sein harter Unterleib drückte gegen mich und in dem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als das ich ihn spüren könnte.

Und da hörte ich ihn stöhnen und mit heiserer Stimme flüstern: "Gott, ich will dich! Jetzt und hier!"

Er küsste meinen Nacken und ich zog seine Hand zu mir nach vorne, nahm zwei seiner Finger in den Mund, saugte daran, bis er sich fast nicht mehr halten konnte.

Dann drehte ich mich um, lächelte und gestand es ihm endlich. Dass ich ihn auch wollte. Jetzt. Hier. Genau so nackt und geil wie wir waren.

Und er tat mir den Gefallen. Drang in mich ein, so gefühlvoll, das ich keine Schmerzen hatte. Dafür aber ein Gefühl von Lust, das alles übertraf, was ich mir vorher hätte vorstellen können.

Das ist jetzt eine Woche her. Ich denke jede Minute an ihn, kann kaum den Blick von ihm wenden, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ihm geht es genauso. Morgen treffen wir uns endlich. Morgen ist Besuch in Hogsmeade. Wir werden sagen, es ginge uns nicht gut. Und uns heimlich treffen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir auffliegen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles ans Licht kommt. Doch das ist es mir wert. Jede einzige Sekunde mit ihm ist mir das wert.

Owari (!?)


End file.
